Rebirth Pretty Cure
by Rainbow169
Summary: The Pretty Cures, now adults with their own children, have suddenly lost the ability to transform at the same time as an old enemy returns! Their powers have been transferred to each others' daughters, who must take up the job of fighting evil and protecting the world as Pretty Cures. Includes characters from Max Heart through Go Princess Pretty Cure.


Author's Notes

I did not create the characters from Pretty Cure or the "Pretty Cure" concept, although I did create the new Cures who appear in this story and many of the villains. This is a story that is set in the future and involves the children of all the Cures up through Go Princess, and they are also Pretty Cures. Concerning who the Cures are married to as adults, some of them are lesbians and are married to each other and others have found husbands. For the Cures who have husbands, almost all of them are characters I have created, although a few of them are canon Pretty Cure characters. As with my Sailor Moon stories, I have a character list since there are so many new Cures.

Momoko Hyuuga is Cure Black  
Kiyomi Shirabe is Cure White  
Nanaka Kise is Shiny Luminous  
Natsumi Yamabuki is Cure Bloom  
Hanabi Minamino is Cure Egret  
Hotaru Hino is Cure Dream  
Noriko Kujou is Cure Rouge  
Sakura Tsukikage is Cure Lemonade  
Anzu Midorkawa is Cure Mint  
Valentina Shirayuki is Cure Aqua  
Kotono Hikawa is Cure Peach  
Suzume Hoshizora is Cure Berry  
Giselle Amanogawa is Cure Pine  
Akimi Hojo is Cure Passion  
Yumiko Myoudouin is Cure Blossom  
Fujiko Mishou is Cure Marine  
Hinata Haruno is Cure Sunshine  
Yohko Aoki is Cure Moonlight  
Sayaka Kurokawa is Cure Melody  
Niji Hishikawa is Cure Rhythm  
Keiko Akagi is Cure Beat  
Misora Kenzaki is Cure Muse  
Hitomi Aida is Cure Happy  
Chiyo Aono is Cure Sunny  
Emily Minazuki is Cure Peace  
Julia Kasugano is Cure March  
Fuyumi Yotsuba is Cure Beauty  
Usagi Momozono is Cure Heart  
Melissa Kaidou is Cure Diamond  
Sachiko Aino is Cure Rosetta  
Asuka Natsuki is Cure Sword  
Ritsuko Yukishiro is Cure Ace  
Ruri Akimoto is Cure Lovely  
Shiori Yumehara is Cure Princess  
Yukari Misumi is Cure Honey  
Harumi Hanasaki is Cure Fortune  
Ichigo Oomori is Cure Flora  
Kasumi Madoka is Cure Mermaid  
Miaka Higashi is Cure Twinkle  
Arashi Kurumi is Cure Scarlet

Chapter 1: Lost Powers

It was finally time. It had taken over 20 years, but everything was ready now. All the Cures were together in Yoshino City, along with their children. It was time for her to have some fun with the results of her efforts. The rainbow-haired girl grinned happily at the thought. It would be just like one of her fanfiction stories come to life! She typed a command into her computer and it happened. The switch was made, and now to give the new young heroes someone to fight against. She typed the words "Dusk Zone" and pictures of old enemies from the first ever Pretty Cure series came up on the screen. They would be perfect, especially if she were to make a few modifications for the sake of adding extra drama. The stage was set, and after she had released the girls' natural enemies, it would be time to watch the fun begin.

The next day, Mepple and Mipple knew something was wrong. They could both sense that the horrifying presence of the warriors of the Dusk Zone was quickly approaching the Garden of Rainbows, but that wasn't what frightened them most. They felt that their connection with Nagisa and Honoka had been severed. That was why they had called Nagisa and Honoka for a meeting at Honoka's office at the chemistry lab she worked at, so that they could meet in secret. While Nagisa and Honoka's daughters knew that their mothers were Pretty Cures, Mepple and Mipple still felt that this discussion should only be between the two of them and the two Cures they had been close friends with for a very long time.

"Nagisa, Honoka, we have some very important things to tell you, mepo! We have sensed that the Dark King has come back, and his warriors are going to attack the Garden of Rainbows very soon. But this time, I don't think you will be able to fight, mepo," Mepple began.

"Why not? Are you telling me that he's too strong for us? Even after we beat him three times already? Even now that we've met other Pretty Cures who could fight alongside us?" Nagisa challenged.

"It has nothing to do with how powerful the Dark King is, mipo. It's because you aren't Pretty Cures anymore, mipo," Mipple said, a note of sadness in her voice. Even if they were able to find a new Cure White who also lived in Yoshino City, it wouldn't be the same because she wouldn't be able to live with Nagisa and Honoka anymore, and she might even have to be separated from Mepple.

"What?! I don't believe that! What do you mean, we're not Pretty Cures anymore?! We fought that rogue monster that appeared here at the observatory a few months ago and our powers worked just fine back then!" Nagisa argued, understandably shocked and confused. Why would her powers have disappeared, just like that?

"We should try to transform. Maybe we can figure out what's wrong that way," Honoka suggested. She took her wife's hand and the two of them shouted "Dual Aurora Wave!" as they inserted the Queen cards into their Heartful Communes. Nothing happened. No bright rainbow lights, no magical frilly dresses appearing on Nagisa and Honoka's bodies.

"I can feel what the change is, mepo. The two of you may not be Cure Black and Cure White anymore, and that's because those powers have been transferred to other people, mepo. I felt it when you tried to transform, mepo," Mepple said after the failed transformation.

"But that means you'll have to leave! What if you go far away?! Those new Cures could be ANYWHERE in the world! I've spent over 25 years with you, through all the good times and the bad, and it has to end like this?! I won't believe it!" Nagisa shouted, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Mepple having to leave her forever.

"It's okay, mipo. I can sense the new Cure White, and she's somewhere in Yoshino City, mipo. So I'm sure that Mepple and I will be able to visit you, because if Cure White is in this city, Cure Black must be too, mipo," Mipple said, "We will need to leave for awhile to find our new partners, but I'm sure there will be times when we can meet again, mipo."

"Please tell us when you find your new partners, if they really are people who live in this city. Even if we can't transform, we can still teach them what we know about fighting the Dark King and his followers," Honoka said.

"Of course we will, mepo. I think I can sense where the dormant power of Cure Black is, so Mipple and I are going to find her and maybe the new Cure White will be with her, mepo. If we do find them, we will let you know as soon as possible, mepo. We will say goodbye for now, but I promise we will see each other again, mepo," Mepple said, trying to be reassuring, although he also didn't really like the idea of having a new Cure Black and having to live with her. Sure, there were many times where he and Nagisa had bickered, but they had also forged a close bond of friendship. What if, by leaving Nagisa, he risked throwing that friendship away?

"Why can't we come with you? It's Sunday, so I don't have to work at the school today, and Honoka is off today too," Nagisa pleaded, now sobbing. Mepple and Mipple, who had begun to fly out of an open window, turned back, unsure how to answer. It would be much faster for them to simply fly to where they could sense the new Cures were, and they were afraid that if they didn't hurry, the Dusk Zone might strike down the new Cures before they could awaken. On the other hand, it was tempting to drag out the time that they would be able to spend with Nagisa and Honoka, and Honoka was correct about her and Nagisa being able to be mentors to the new Cures.

"It's easier for them to fly straight to where they need to go. We would have to follow on foot or in our car, and that would slow them down. We'll see them again, I'm sure," Honoka reasoned, although it was obvious that she was also trying not to cry.

"Yes, we have to find the new Cures before the Dusk Zone attacks again, mepo. I don't want to leave you either, but it won't be goodbye forever, mepo. Just for now, goodbye, mepo!" Mepple called in a sorrowful voice. Mipple also said goodbye and they flew out of the window. Nagisa and Honoka watched them go, still staring out the window even after the two little fairies were too far away to be seen. Even if it wouldn't be goodbye forever, this day would mark a very big change in the relationship between the fairies and their human friends, and it was not a change that any of them wanted to happen.

Elsewhere in Yoshino City, at a bakery called Panpaka Pan, Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou were having a similar conversation with Flappy and Choppy, the fairies from the Land of Fountains. They had just attempted to transform, and like Nagisa and Honoka, were unable to become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret anymore.

"What does it mean, now that we can't transform? I heard that there are other Pretty Cures out there, but what if they need us to help fight this enemy you sensed?" Saki asked, not understanding why the link between her and Flappy had been broken. Flappy wasn't sure how to explain, although, like Mepple and Mipple, he could sense that the powers of Cure Bloom and Cure Egret had been transferred to people elsewhere in Yoshino City. Suddenly, the door to the office room Saki and Mai were talking in swung open, revealing Mai's daughter Fujiko, who looked like she was very excited about something.

"It's amazing! Princess Ako from Major Land is visiting here! Right at our house!" she squealed happily. Saki and Mai both jumped up, wondering if this had anything to do with their inability to become Pretty Cures anymore. Did the same happen to Ako and the other Suite Pretty Cure girls? Fujiko ran ahead and opened the front door, revealing Princess Ako and her daughter, Princess Kiyomi Shirabe.

While Saki, Mai, and Fujiko greeted the Major Land royalty, Mepple and Mipple flew over the city, having sensed where the powers of Cure Black and Cure White had been sent to. They spotted Panpaka Pan and realized that both of their new partners were there. Mepple noticed an open window in the upper story and zoomed towards it, while Mipple floated more slowly down to where she saw the two princesses. Mepple went right through the window and crash landed on the floor, startling a girl with curly orange hair who was reading a book.

"What are you?! You look kind of like Flappy, my mom's weird fairy friend," the girl said, staring at Mepple through her glasses.

"How rude, to ask 'what' I am. I am Mepple, the famous hero from the Garden of Light, and you are one of the legendary Pretty Cure!" Mepple announced.

"You mean like my mom and her wife? They once explained to me and Fujiko that they are Pretty Cures, and that they used to fight monsters when they were teenagers," the girl said.

"Yes, exactly! You're getting it a lot better than Nagisa did. By the way, what's your name?" Mepple asked.

"I'm Momoko Hyuuga. So you say I'm a Pretty Cure, Mepple? If that's so, how come Mom never told me? Wouldn't she know if I had powers like her?" Momoko wondered.

"You just became a Pretty Cure today. My partner, Nagisa Misumi, used to be Cure Black, but her powers have left her body and have been transferred to you for some reason I don't know," Mepple explained. He then shuddered with fear as he felt the presence of one of the Dark King's warriors approaching, and with a poof, he turned into what looked like a pink and white cellphone with his head where the screen would usually be. At the same time, several cards appeared on the floor next to him.

Downstairs, Mipple was about to introduce herself to Princess Kiyomi, who she had sensed held the power of Cure White, when she also felt the evil energy of the Dusk Zone. She flew over to where Kiyomi was talking to Saki and Mai, knowing that she would have to be rude and interrupt them if she was going to be able to awaken the new Cure White in time.

"Please! You have to become Cure White, find your partner, and stop the Dusk Zone from attacking the Garden of Rainbows again!" she blurted out.

"Cure White?! Who…what are you?! Don't you know who I am? I am Princess Kiyomi Shirabe of Major Land, and I will not be interrupted by some pink flying thing!" Kiyomi snapped. Mipple was about to continue her pleas for help when the front door was forcefully opened with a loud smashing bang, and a man in a deep red bodysuit with a white and red cloak strode into the room. He smirked when he spotted Saki.

"Let's see if you have one of the Prism Stones," he said, pointing what looked like a taser at her.


End file.
